cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Bishop
Joshua D. Bowers is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Oshujax. He made his in ring debut in 2007, wrestling under the name Ashtray. Oshujax currently works in Online Caw League, ran by CAW legend Danny Jackpot. Oshujax is also involved in the Xtreme Wrestling Association, recently making his debut on January 27, 2009. Independent wrestling career Oshujax worked in multiple underground indy leagues wrestling under the name and gimmick of Ashtray. Ashtray was a failed attempt at a parody of a John Cena ripoff mixed with Batista, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy. Even though he had success in the ring, he was not received well by the audience. Because of this, Ashtray stepped out of the spotlight and re-emerged as Oshujax months later. Danny Jackpot would keep in touch with Oshujax and become non-kayfabe friends with Oshujax, soon inviting him to join his new project, the Online Caw League. Online Caw League First Major Appearance On December 2008, Oshujax would make his OCL debut, defeating a wrestler named Javori. Oshujax would soon face Danny Jackpot in a Hardcore match to determine who would go on to get a shot at the OCL Hardcore Championship. Oshujax would lose and be entered into a tournament, where the winner would face Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship. In the first match of the night, Oshujax would defeat Jayden "Enziguri" Angel and advance to the semi finals to face Javori once more. Again, Oshujax would defeat Javori and move on to the final round, in a rematch against Danny Jackpot. After his second loss to Jackpot, Oshujax soon called Jackpot's win a fluke, thus making him a Heel in OCL. Jackpot stated that Oshujax was not worthy of the OCL Hardcore Championship, as this irritated Oshujax to the core. On the next show, Oshujax would defeat "Ballistic" Bryan Deas with little effort, as he would attack the Hardcore Champion later on in the night after he defeated Javori for the Hardcore Championship. Oshujax demanded for a rematch after this attack. A rematch was scheduled for OCL's first Pay Per View, Cash Out, in a Hard Wood Match, requiring a competitor to put their opponent through a wodden table before pinning to win the match. The next show before Cash Out, Oshujax was placed into a 15 minute Ironman match with Javori, escaping with a narrow victory in the last five minutes of the match. At Cash Out, Oshujax finally defeated Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship, and gave Jackpot his first loss in OCL. Oshujax lost to Danny Jackpot in a rematch for the Hardcore Championship on the Mayhem following Cash Out. Shortly following his loss to Danny Jackpot just five short days after beating Jackpot for the Hardcore Title, Oshujax shifted his attention over to the Platinum Championship picture. In his Platinum Division debut, Oshujax defeated the Contract In The Case holder, Aaron Rogers. After news spread that the former Platinum Champion Klesh had dropped the belt, Oshujax has been considered a strong contender in the fight to determine the new Champion. Oshujax was immediately placed in a match against HellSpawn for the Platinum Championship on the next Mayhem. He would lose this match. Oshujax was in a Triple Threat match featuring newcomer Jaws and Danny Jackpot. While Jackpot would go on to win this match, Oshujax received a draw out of this match because he was not the one pinned. Following this, Oshujax was told to draw a number out of a hat to determine his opponent and the type of match. Lucky for him, he drew the number that got him a Hardcore Title shot against then champion Javori, a man he has beaten time and time again. He faced Javori on this Mayhem and defeated him for the fourth time to capture the OCL Hardcore Championship for the second time. The folowing week, Oshujax would once again lose the Hardcore Championship to Danny Jackpot, this time in a battle royal also involving former champions Javori and Aaron Rogers. Oshujax took out everyone but Jackpot by himself. Due to an ongoing dispute about Danny Jackpot being a Champion in OCL, Oshujax has been given control (non-kayfabe) of OCL in terms of booking until Jackpot should lose the Hardcore Title. Xtreme Wrestling Association-West Coast On a special edition of an XWA extra show, Oshujax appeared and wrestled a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Jason Hawkinz. Oshujax would go on to win this match. Championships and accomplishments *'Online Caw League' **OCL Hardcore Champion (2 Times) (Current) Nicknames *'The Shaman' *The Aggressive Perfector Finishers and signature moves As Oshujax *''Death Magnetic I'' - Facebuster DDT *''Death Magnetic II'' - Modified Piledriver with theatrics *''Styles Clash'' - Landing Pin *''Midnight Ride'' - Jumping Neckbreaker *''Wisdom Cutter'' - Jumping Cutter with theatrics *''Unholy Confession'' - Chokebreaker to a Double Underhook Piledriver *''Moonlight Drive'' - Corkscrew Neckbreaker *''Shooting Star Splash'' - Standing Shooting Star Press *Spinning Powerbomb *Dancing Leg Drop *Slingshot Elbow Drop *Ballin' Elbow (parodied as the Yallin' Elbow) *Two punches followed by a Rock-style punch As Ashtray *''F-U'' - Death Valley Driver with theatrics *''Ashtray Bomb'' - Sit Down Powerbomb *''Five-Knuckle Shuffle'' - Fist drop with theatrics *''Pedigree'' - Jumping Double Underhook Facebuster *''Swanton Bomb'' - Diving Senton Bomb *Spinning Powerbomb Themes *'It's Time by Jim Johnston (OCL)' *'Tennessee Born by Jim Johnston (XWA-WC)' *Fire Storm by Jim Johnston *My Apocalypse by Metallica *Here Comes The Money by Jim Johnston *I Walk Alone by Saliva